deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bishamon
When Bishamon was looking around in an old antique shop, as if drawn by fate, he found a piece of armor and a sword. At this moment, he lost his own thought. When he realized where he was, he was at his house, the armor and sword sitting beside him. When he went back to the store to ask what happened, he found out that he had aggressively forced the owner of the shop to give the armor and sword to him. Bishamon himself had no memory of this. It made no sense to him, but as he stared at the armor, it felt meaningless to him. At the time, his wife, Orin, worried about Bishamon as he sat in front of the armor for days. She asked him to let go of the armor and sword but, Bishamon heard nothing of it. Two weeks later, he decided to ignore his wife and wear the armor. The moment he wore the armor, he realized his mistake and with the last of his strength, shouted, "Run...run, Orin!!" Bishamon's mind was full of hate and accursed power. He had donned Hannya, the armor of hate, and Kien, the blood-sucking sword. He went on countless days of killing, as Hannya demanded more sacrifices. When Bishamon fought against Pyron, Pyron's energies caused Bishamon to be separated from Hannya's curse. To make up for his sins, he and his wife became priests/monks. The practice he had started was called "Roppoudou". This practice gave its followers a strong mind and would cleanse the mind and spirit its followers. Traveling throughout Japan brought peace to his heart again. Several years later, he had stopped by an old temple. There, he found writings about a separate dimension called "Makai". Within these writings contained drawings depicting the armor, "Hannya", and the sword, "Kien" and other creatures similar to those two in what seemed like hell. Bishamon thought to himself, a careless person like himself may appear again. He thought that he may not be able to make up for his sins, but he may be able to prevent a similar tragedy from happening again. He had already walked the path of darkness; he had nothing to fear. To make contact with this "Makai", he secluded himself within a deep snowy mountain. He sat down and held the Shakujou and started to meditate. When his spiritual strength had reached its peak, he could see that of a different world with the eyes of his heart. He was determined to seal Hannya away at any cost. At the same time, Hannya had started to thirst for blood once again. Even without having a master this time, the armor and sword started to move again. They gathered all the spirits around them to create a body and moved out to hunt Darkstalkers and their blood. When Hannya and Kien moved out, they were sucked into the Majigen. But before Hannya could kill, Bishamon had caught up to him and sealed him away. After these events, Bishamon had disappeared and is thought to have led a peaceful life. (from Capcom Database) Battle vs. Pious Augustus (by Oshbosh) Bishamon was in a temple. He had been mysteriously transported here for an unknown reason. He had been looking for what felt like eons. He still hasn't found it. Meanwhile, a group of big, red and muscular humanlike creatures were approaching him from behind. Bishamon heard them and with a flurry of strikes, left a bloody pile of limbs. Suddenly, a giant, red 3 headed creature appeared and roared at the undead samurai. Bishamon laughed maniacally. "Finally, a worthy challenger in this maze!" The Horror roared as it charged with his claws outstretched. Bishamon ducked and cut off one its arms. The Horror, enraged, threw a bolt of raw Magick with his other arm but Bishamon dodged and summoned ghosts that rip the Horror apart. Suddenly, he heard a sinister voice. "I see you have survived my minions. But now, i will make you a servant of Chattur'gha!" Bishamon turned to see Pious behind him. Bishamon readied his sword and charged while Pious took out his Gladius and clashed swords with him. Pious does a downwards stab at Bishamon but Bishamon counters and does a powerful diagonal slash that knocks Pious off balance. Bishamon goes for the kill but Pious creates a Magick shield that wards off the attack. Pious decides to finish Bishamon off by using a Magick attack but Bishamon summons a giant ghostly hand and it starts to pull Pious down. He looked down in shock. "No. What is happening to me?" Suddenly, another hand popped out started pulling him through the ground. "No! How could this happen? I can't die-" His sentence was cut off as he was dragged through the floor to somewhere. Bishamon laughs maniacally in victory. Expert's Opinion While Pious was a former Roman Centurion and could summon creatures to aid him, Bishamon could to and once in sigle combat, his superior Durabillity,skill, agility and speed won it for him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Demons Category:Evil Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Arena Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors